Is it Fate?
by Joleigh13
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have finally given in to each other. What happens when he & Lissa find Rose and Christian in a compromising position? What if Lissa starts rumors about them and they decide to leave? What happens 5 years later when they have to come back?
1. Chapter 1: Caught!

**A/N: Okay so I know that I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I haven't even finished my other two yet, but this story has been clawing at me for weeks and I just had to write it. **

* * *

RPOV:

**I walked down towards the breakfast hall feeling as happy as ever. The night before, Dimitri and I had finally given in to each other. I couldn't have been any happier than I already was. I was so into my own head that I didn't even see the figure in front of me until I bumped into him.**

"**Hey, Rosie, watch where you're going!" **

**If I hadn't been so happy I would have definitely killed him for calling me Rosie. Instead, I just laughed it off. The blue-eyed Ozera looked shocked.**

"**Well, someone seems to be in a good mood."**

"**You know, Pyro, I actually am."**

"**Are you in such a good mood that you forgot that you're supposed to be helping me train?"**

**I had been helping Christian train. He didn't want to be seen as a useless pathetic Moroi, as he said, so he asked me to train him. We'd been doing it in secret because we could get caught and he wanted it to be a surprise for Lissa.**

"**No, I didn't forget."**

"**Okay then."**

**We started walking into the breakfast hall.**

"**Hey, weren't you going the other way?"**

"**Yes, but just to come get you. Lissa was worried about you and it was kind of giving me a headache."**

**I laughed as we walked into the lunchroom. Lissa's mood brightened when she saw me. We walked over to the table. I squeezed in between Adrian and Eddie across from Liss and Christian slid in next to Lissa putting an arm around her.**

"**What happened last night? I remember you took the darkness away from me and Guardian Belikov hauling you away, but then I couldn't find you and when I tried your room, no one answered."**

**I hesitated a little before saying, "Well after Dimitri hauled me away, I got cleaned up and then I went to sleep. I guess I was sleeping pretty hard to not hear you knocking."**

"**But when I asked the Guardian there if you had come in, he said no."**

"**That's because we went through the back way."**

"**Oh okay."**

**Lissa seemed to accept my life and started talking to Christian. Adrian, on the other hand, didn't seem to buy it. He was the only one who knew about me and Dimitri. The bell rang for classes to start.**

"**I'll walk you to your first class, Little Dhampir."**

**I shrugged, not really having a choice in the matter. He was going to follow me even if I said no. **

"**So what really happened after Dimitri took you way."**

"**Well, he took me to the cabin. The one that Tasha Ozera stayed in. He cleaned me up and helped take the darkness away. Well after that we were talking and I was crying and then he kissed me and…"**

"**Spare me the details," Adrian said, stopping me. "So what I understand is that you guys finally got it on."**

**I slapped him on his arm.**

"**It could have been said in better words but yes."**

"**Well, as much as it kills me, I do hope you and Dimitri have a nice life."**

**I smiled and gave him a hug.**

"**Thanks Adrian. I hope you find someone special to spend your life with."**

"**I hope I do, too."**

"**I'll see you later."**

"**Actually you won't."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I have to go to Court for a few months. I probably won't be back until Graduation."**

"**Why do you have to go to Court?"**

"**I really have no idea. All I know is that my Aunt called our whole family to Court about something."**

"**Okay, well I'll see you at Graduation."**

"**Hey, I'll always be in your dreams."**

**I rolled my eyes and gave him a last hug before running to my class. The rest of the day passed in a blur. I tried to concentrate on everything, but my mind just kept wandering back to Dimitri. I could barely focus on Stan with Dimitri only 3 feet away from me. I was so happy when classes were over because I could be with Dimitri again. I went to my room and changed into some black short shorts and a white shirt that said "Team Deadward" on it. Until I remembered that I was supposed to be helping Christian train. I ran to his room and banged on his door. **

"**Hold your fucking horses! I'm coming!" he shouted through the door.**

**The door opened to a frustrated Pyro standing there.**

"**Hey Pyro! You weren't sleep were you?" I said smirking.**

**I pushed past him and flopped on his bed.**

"**No, I was actually just about to take a shower."**

"**Well, hurry up! I kind of have other things to do."**

**He rolled his eyes and went into his bathroom. I could hear the shower running. I was really tired. I had barely 3 hours sleep last night. My eyes started drooping and I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know, I'm being splashed with water. My eyes flew open to see Christian standing there in his boxers holding an empty cup, smirking.**

"**What the hell?" I screamed.**

**Pyro burst out laughing. **_I'm going to kill him!_

"**Why the hell did you just pour water on me? And could you put some pants on? You're killing my eyes right now!"**

"**I would but you're kind of lying on all my clean clothes!"**

**I looked under me to see that he was right.**

"**A nice 'Rose, can you please get up' couldn't suffice?"**

**He thought for a minute.**

"**No, this was more fun!"**

"**You asshole," I yelled as I pulled him on the bed.**

**He managed to roll me over so that he was on top, but I kicked him and he faltered which gave me the chance to roll him over so now I was on top. I pinned his arms above him and leaned down towards his face.**

"**I win," I breathed.**

**All of a sudden, I heard a gasp. I looked up to see…**

A/N: Sorry but that's all you're going to get. Please let me know if you like it! I want at least 5 reviews before I continue. Also I want to know if you guys think it would be a good idea for Rose to have Christian's kid? I think it will be much more drama if they do have a kid, but don't worry this is a Rose/Dimitri story so you don't have to kill me...R&R?


	2. Chapter 2: Just leave!

**A/N: Wow! I asked for 5 reviews and got 15! I'm happy with the results and because I'm happy I have gifted you all with another chapter! Thanks you guys for your opinions on Christian/Rose baby situation there. I really wanted to know your opinion on the matter. Now the ultimate question: Did I take your opinions and use them? Who knows? You'll find out in the next chapter. I made this chapter kind of long because I wanted to get a little of the back story in there before I really dive into it. Hope you like it!**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Dimka! Do the disclaimer!**

**Dimitri: *raises eyebrow***

**Me: Please? *bats eyelashes and pouts***

**Dimtri: *sighs* Jordan does not own anything! It all belongs to Richelle Mead. Even me.**

**Me: ...sadly *tear***

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

All of a sudden, I heard a gasp. I looked up to see Lissa standing there looking murderously at Christian and I. I was confused at first until I realized what we may look like through her eyes. Christian was only in his boxers and me just in shorts and a sports bra. I was sitting on top of him pinning his arms and leaning down towards him so it looked like we were kissing.

"**Liss, okay it looks really bad, but I can explain."**

"**Explain what? That you're here fucking my boyfriend?"**

"**Lissa! I wasn't doing that!"**

**I realized that I was still sitting on Christian pinning his arms above his head so I let him go and climbed off of him. I turned back towards Lissa.**

"**I swear, we weren't doing anything!"**

"**She's telling the truth, Lissa," said Christian standing up from the bed.**

"**I don't believe you! Either of you! Ever since Spokane, you guys have been getting closer and at first I thought it was just bonding over a fallen friend but now I see that you guys have been screwing behind my back!"**

"**Lissa! How can you say that? We've been through way too much crap for you to not believe me!"**

"**Well, I don't."**

"**What's going on?" a deep Russian-laced accent said.**

**Oh no! Please let it be my imagination! Sadly, my wish wasn't granted because Dimitri rounded the corner looking curiously at Lissa. He looked into the room and saw me and Christian standing there. Well, he saw me standing there and Flame boy trying to put some shorts on, which didn't look too good either. His eyes widened and his eyes filled with pain.**

"**R-Roza?"**

"**I walked in on them about to have sex!" screamed Lissa. "Apparently, they've been doing it behind my back ever since Spokane."**

"**No! That's not what happened! I came over to Christian's to help him train. He went to take a shower and-"**

"**Spare me the details," interrupted Lissa.**

**Dimitri looked like someone had just ripped his heart out and stabbed it with a knife.**

"**Dimitri, I'm telling you the truth. I never slept with Christian."**

**He looked like he was struggling to believe me, but after a second merely walked away. I tried going after him, but Lissa stood in my way.**

"**Move, Liss!"**

"**No! I can't believe you did this to me. I never want to see either of your faces again!" **

**With that, she stormed off, slamming the door in the process. I broke down on the floor crying. I can't believe that she thought I'd cheat with her boyfriend. She didn't even let me explain! Christian came over and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up into his eyes and I could see he was trying really hard to not cry. He really loves Lissa and she was being a jerk to him. She didn't even give us the benefit of the doubt. She just assumed.**

"**It's going to be okay," Christian whispered over and over again, more to him than to me.**

"**No, it's not. Dimitri hates me."**

"**Look, I know you and Dimitri are close, but why would he hate you. You didn't do anything."**

"**I know he hates me. He hates me because he thinks we slept together."**

"**Why would he hate you though? He's your mentor. If anything I'd guess he'd be disappointed in you."**

"**You don't understand."**

"**Then tell me."**

**I shook my head. He looked me firmly in the eyes.**

"**Rose, tell me."**

**And so I did. I told him all about me and Dimitri. From when he brought back me and Lissa to last night when we finally gave in to the each other. The whole time Christian just stared at me and listened. When I was done, he let out a breath.**

"**Wow! So you and Belikov? Man, I knew there was something between you guys." **

"**Yes, and now he hates me."**

"**Don't say that. He doesn't hate you. Obviously he loves you."**

**I started crying into his shoulder. Christian picked me up and laid me down on the bed. For the first time in my life, I fell asleep in Christian Ozera's arms. I woke up the next morning and quietly slipped out of bed. I had to go find Dimitri and explain everything. I went to the gym, but he wasn't there. I tried his room, but no one answered the door. I was starting to get a little worried when I bumped into Alberta patrolling the grounds.**

"**Well, you're up earlier than usual," she inquired.**

"**Yeah, I was looking for Dim-err-Guardian Belikov, but I can't seem to find him."**

"**Oh yes. He wanted me to tell you that he will be gone for a while. He went to visit his family in Russia so we won't be expecting him back for a few months."**

**A few months? I blankly nodded my head and went to my room. So that's it? He's just going to give up on me? He won't even hear what I have to say? I thought he loved me more than that! I guess not! How could he just up and leave? Does he expect me to be waiting for him when he comes back? Will he ever come back? These questions racked my brain while I fell back to sleep. Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! Damn! I really don't want to go to class today. I knew I would have to though so I got up, grabbed a quick shower, and threw on black skinny jeans, a red blouse and my black Vans. I was hoping that Lissa had calmed down by now. As I walked towards the lunchroom people kept whispering and pointing at me. People usually whispered and pointed at me anyway so I just ignored it. I did until I heard the word "slut." The words were barely out of the girl's mouth before I turned on her.**

"**What did you just call me?"**

"**I called you a slut! Did I stutter?"**

**I glared at her.**

"**Oh okay then. Let me slow it down for you. SLLLUUUUTTTTT!" she said, tipping the T.**

**I was two seconds away from punching that bitch in the face when two hands grabbed me.**

"**Rose, come on."**

"**Pyro, I'm not going to come on. She fucking called me a slut! She's not going to get away with that."**

"**Yeah, I've been the same damn thing!"**

"**What? Why are they doing this?"**

"**I'll give you one hint. She's the last Dragomir."**

"**You don't think Lissa did this?"**

"**Yeah! She was pretty mad yesterday."**

"**No, she would have calmed down by now."**

"**You know she can hold a grudge."**

"**No, I don't believe it. It could have been anyone in your hallway who heard Liss yelling at us. Come on; let's go to the dining hall."**

"**Fine."**

**We walked into the lunchroom and all chatter that once filled the room was extinguished immediately. Everyone was staring at us. People started back to whispering and talking as we made our way over to our normal table. Eddie was there and so was Mia. They'd started dating a few weeks ago. I sat down next to Eddie and Pyro sat next to Lissa. He tried putting his arm around her, but she swatted it away. **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" she said glaring at me.**

"**Lissa."**

"**I said I didn't want to see your face or yours," she said glaring at Christian, "ever again!"**

"**Liss, can't we just talk?"**

"**No! Why should we? I saw everything I needed to see yesterday."**

"**Lissa, just listen to us! You don't have the full story," interjected Christian.**

"**I don't need the full story, and I don't need you. They were right. You're just some filthy, tainted Royal, stigoi-wannabe. Just like your parents."**

**Those words really hit Christian. He looked stricken and sad for a second. Then it quickly turned to anger as he got up and stormed out. Even Eddie and Mia looked shocked.**

"**Why did you do that? You of all people know how much it hurts him to hear about his parents."**

**She shrugged it off like she didn't care.**

"**Why don't you go comfort your little strigoi boyfriend?"**

**I looked towards Eddie and Mia for help, but they just stared back. I stood up from the table and walked out. I looked for Christian in his room, but I didn't find him. I finally found him in the place where he was bound to be. The church attic. He was pacing the length of the attic with his fist clenched.**

"**Christian?"**

"**How dare she say that? She knows how I feel about my parents!"**

"**Yeah, that was low."**

"**Low? That was lower than low! I am so ready to get out of this hell hole! I don't even want to be here anymore."**

"**Pyro, it's only been a day. Look, it'll calm down in a week or so."**

**He looked like he didn't believe me at first. Then he slowly nodded his head. **

"**Come on, it can't get that bad."**

**Oh how wrong was I! Over the next two weeks everyone felt like making my life hell! When we would spar, I always got one of the bulkier Dhampir guys. If it looked like I was kicking his ass, another one of them would cheat and sock me or kick me and both of them would team up and pin me. Sometimes they would knock my head against the ground and it would hurt really badly. All the Moroi guys would hit on me and try to sucker me in to have sex with them. They'd say things like 'You gave it up to that strigoi-wannabe Ozera. Why won't you give it up to me?' If I refused, they'd try grabbing me and forcing themselves on me, but I'd always manage to kick them where the sun don't shine and run away. I would get into shouting matches with all the girls and I'd be the only one to get in trouble. Lissa didn't help the situation either. She kept giving all the guys my cell number so I kept getting random call from guys wondering if I could come to their room. She also started rumors about me. Everything was really starting to piss me off. So one day, I packed a bag and went to see Christian.**

**CPOV:**

**The past two weeks were hell for me. Between the dhampir guys pushing me around and trying to beat me up and the Moroi guys asking me how Rose was in bed, I felt like I was going to scream! Someone even spray painted my door with things like 'Beware Strigoi' and 'Come here if you'd like to be a Strigoi.' I tried not to let it get to me, but you can only handle so much. Some had even written 'why don't you just join your parents?' I was this close to setting torch to this whole damn school. One day, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Rose standing there with a suitcase on her shoulder. **

"**You said you wanted to get out of this hell hole. Well, let's go."**

**No one needed to tell me twice. I opened my closet and grabbed the bag that I had packed two weeks ago. We waited until everyone was asleep and left.**

A/N: Sooo? Likey? No likey? East? West? R&R please! Oh and to let you know the next chapter probably won't be up until next week maybe a little earlier because I have Student Council stuff (have to get ready for all the incoming freshies and returning students) and I'm sleeping over at my cousin's house. But I tell you...it's worth the wait. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Family

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating this faster, but my computer was temporarily shut down and there was no way to upload it. This is probably one of my favorites that I've written because I know everything that I want to happen. In this chapter, you find out if Rose and Christian have a kid. I can't say yes or no at the moment, but I will tell you something. Keep reading. You may get to a part that you're like NO! But keep reading because it may not be what you expect. I hope you understood all that. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!_

_*Disclaimer*_

_Me: Chrissie can you do it?_

_Christian: Sure thing._

_Dimitri: Hey! Why can't I do it?_

_Me: You hurt Rose._

_Dimitri: But I didn't really. What really happened was –gets interrupted-_

_Me: Not now. You'll get to tell your story in a few chapters ahead._

_Dimitri: Good. Then can I do the disclaimer?_

_Me: Sorry already asked Christian to do it._

_Chrissie: -sticks out tongue at Dimitri- Jordan does not own any VA material. It all goes to the talented Richelle Mead._

**-5 years later-**

**RPOV:**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**I groaned. **_Damn alarm clock!_ **I felt around my table next to my bed and grabbed the clock and chucked it at the wall. Christian came running in when he heard the crash. He had a spatula in his hands. He took one look at the broken clock on the floor and laughed.**

"**Rose! That's the 15****th**** one you've broken!" he said in between breaths.**

"**Well, if the stupid crap didn't beep then I wouldn't chuck it at the wall!"**

**He started laughing even more. I rolled my eyes and climbed off the bed with a grunt. I trudged along towards the bathroom. Christian followed and stopped at the door.**

"**Do you need something?" I asked turning back towards him.**

**He smiled.**

"**I just came to tell you that breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes."**

"**Okay, that gives me enough time to take a shower," I said yawning.**

"**Don't forget the sleeping little girl in the next room."**

"**Of course not."**

**He smirked and walked out. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I put on some gray faded skinny jeans and a white camisole shirt. I walked out of my room and into the room of my daughter. Katelyn Demetria Hathaway was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She looks just like me in almost every way. She had the same eyes as me and the same hair. Her skin was slightly darker than mine. She had her own little personality, though. She didn't really act much like me or her father. She genuinely liked to be around people. She tended to make them feel better just by smiling. She did have a bad side to her. Chris made it her alter ego calling it "Rosetta" as a jab to me. Whenever someone threatened her family, "Rosetta" would come out. She was only 5 years old but she had once had a screaming match with an adult because they made a joke about fucking me. She didn't understand what he said but she could see it made me mad. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I hated having to wake her up for mainly two reasons. One was that I didn't like to disturb that peacefulness set upon her as she sleeps and two…**

"**Wake up Katie." **

**Her eyes popped open then shut really quickly.**

"**No!"**

**It was a fight just getting her out of bed.**

"**Katelyn Demetria Hathaway! If you do not get out of that bed right now, I'm going to make you get up!"**

**She shook her head and snuggled deep into the covers. Sometimes I felt like I was dealing with a 17 year old girl, not a 5 year old. I pulled the covers off and threw them on the floor. I went to grab her around the waist when she gripped the headboard of her bed, tightly. I let go of her waist and tried pulling her legs but she held on tight. I didn't pull too hard because I knew if I did, I might break something. **

"**Katie! You have to get up!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Christian and I have to go to work and you have to go to kindergarten."**

"**But Momma, I don't want to! I want to go back to sleep!"**

"**You can't sleep your life away."**

"**Yes I can."**

**I pulled a teensy bit harder but she just gripped the headboard harder. I heard a chuckle erupt through the room. I looked to see Christian leaning against the door laughing. **

"**You know you can help me!"**

"**But watching you is so much more fun!"**

"**Pyro! Don't think I won't hit you!"**

"**Okay, okay," he said surrendering.**

**He came over to us and started tickling Katie. She let go and fell in his arms laughing. He kept tickling her.**

"**Daddy, stop!"**

"**What's that? I couldn't hear you over the laughing."**

"**Daddy!"**

**He stopped tickling her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. **

"**I made a bath for you so go on."**

"**Okay," she said hugging Chris around the neck. **

**She gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped down to the bathroom.**

"**Thanks Pyro."**

**I plopped down next to him on Katie's bed, exhausted.**

"**Of course," he said putting his arm around me.**

**Christian was my rock through everything. After we left we went to California where we stayed in motels. We had been staying in one for about a month when all of a sudden, I kept throwing up. I didn't know why. I just thought I had the flu or something. Chris was the one who made me go to the doctor. He was there with me when the doctor told me I was pregnant and when I wouldn't believe it and broke down crying. He was there to take me to all my appointments and was even there holding my hand through the birth. **

**When I was about 7 months or so, Christian bought us a house. He said that there was no point in raising a baby in a motel. The house was beautiful. It has 4 bedroom, 3 baths, a huge living room, dining room, and one of those model kitchens. I didn't use it much but Chris did. I guess those years of culinary paid off. When Katie was born, Christian was actually the one to name her. His grandmother's name had been Katelyn and he had been really close to her before she died. Her middle name was my contribution. I gave her the middle name Demetria as sort of a thank you to her father, Dimitri. I hated him, but he had given me the most special thing in the world. I was going to put Belikov on her birth certificate, but I didn't think he deserved that. **

**Even though, Katie isn't Christian's daughter, he treats her like his own. She juggles with calling him Daddy and Chrissie. Sometimes she'll call him Daddy and sometimes she'll call him Chrissie. I told her who her real father was. I told her that her father was a Dhampir and his name was Dimitri and that he had left me. She understood that Christian wasn't her real father, but she still felt like he was. Sometimes she would come up to me and ask me if I was sure that Christian wasn't her real father. I would laugh and tell her that I am 100% positive about that.**

"**Thank you," I said.**

"**For what?" Chris asked.**

"**Thank you for buying us this house. For helping raise Katie. For treating her like she was your own daughter."**

"**She is my daughter, Rose. I don't see a certain Russian anywhere."**

**I smiled. All of a sudden my phone rang.**

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

**I looked at the caller id. It was Alberta. She unlike many others had managed to track us down. We used to stay in motels because we didn't want anyone to find out where we were. It had worked until I found out I was pregnant. Then, Christian didn't want us running everywhere. Alberta was always like a mother to me and she wanted to see if we were okay. When she found out I was pregnant she was a little shocked, but she was happy for me. I had accidently let it slip that it was Dimitri's and she was really shocked. She thought that he should know, but I made her promise not to tell him. She reluctantly agreed, but agreed nonetheless. **

**She let Chris and I graduate, though. She said with as much field experience as I had, I deserved to graduate and Christian had good grades, which I should say shocked me, but he graduated, too. She got one of her friends to give me my promise mark. She had some connections with whoever gave out guardian assignments and managed to get me assigned to Christian. Alberta really had been my mom in our situation.**

"**Hey, Alberta."**

"**Rose," she said breathlessly.**

**I put the phone on speaker.**

"**Alberta, you're on speaker. What's wrong?"**

**She sighed.**

"**The queen has summoned a formal meeting with all of the royals. Every royal family in existence has to be there, including the Ozeras."**

"**Well, why can't Aunt Tasha take our place," asked Christian.**

**Tasha had been going to royal meetings in representation of the Ozeras. Christian would go, but he didn't because neither he nor I wanted to see Lissa.**

"**No, the Queen specified that everyone is to be there. She said if any royals are not present she will strip them of all their guardians. This means she will send someone to forcibly remove you from Christian, Rose."**

"**She can't do that," Pyro argued.**

"**Yet, she is. She'll track you down."**

"**We'll just run," I suggested.**

"**Rose, you can't keep running. You've managed to stick in one place for about 5 years because I'm pretty sure everyone stopped looking. Plus, you know you would never want to keep moving Katelyn from city to city."**

**I sighed. Katie was always my weak point and Alberta knew it. I wanted her to have a normal life. Maybe one day she'd go to the Academy, but until that day happened I wanted her all to us. Alberta had visited us a few times so she knew how I felt. **_**She's right.**_

"**I know. Thanks Alberta."**

"**Bye guys."**

**I turned towards Chris once Alberta hung up.**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**We don't have to go."**

"**Chris, you know we have to. You know as well as I do that if they come and try and take me then I will be forced to be some snobby royal's guardian and I won't get the opportunity to spend time with Katie."**

**We both stared ahead towards the bathroom door. We could hear Katie singing some random kiddie tune. **

"**Well, I guess it's settled then," said Christian.**

**I nodded.**

"**We're going to Court."**

A/N: Well there you have it! Rose and Dimitri had a kid not Rose and Christian. Just to let you know if they had had a kid, Katie would still be there, but so would another little girl. Hmm, I might write a story about that. Sorry if the fact that they graduated is lame but I really wanted her to have her promise mark and be his guardian. And I usually hate songfics but i just had to put that little piece in(inside scoop: that's my actual ringtone(:) Anyway, at the moment I'm reading Spirit Bound, but by the time I upload this I'll probably be done with it. FYI: To everyone who didn't put Spoilers in their summaries grr! Because I know what happens but I just like the fun of reading it all. Oh last thing: if I get 100 reviews I'll update again. Just kidding! Lol how about 25 reviews? I actually sit through and read what you guys have to say and if it's really good, I even message you back. Thanks for reading guys! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey

**A/N: So I am so terribly sorry that this took soo long. It wasn't because I don't know what I want to happen, it's just that I didn't realize that it'd been a month since I updated. I actually know exactly what I want to happen for like 2 or 3 more chapters. Umm I'm soo busy with school because I take all honors classes and I am also in the Play so it might be a little bit until I update but I will try to get them up here. "Soulmates" gets updated next, then "My Past Awaits." Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and ENJOY!**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Me: Adrian? Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Adrian: I don't want to!**

**Me: Okay, well I guess you won't be getting this *takes out beer bottle* *pretends to spill it on the ground***

**Adrian: Grr! Jordan doesn't own anything except Katelyn. Richelle Mead owns everything else! *grabs beer from me and runs off***

**Me: *smiles evily after Adrian* ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV: **

**I settled into the seat of the airplane with me in the middle, Katie next to the window, and Chris in the aisle seat. We'd packed a bag for about two weeks because we honestly did not feel like staying any longer than that. **

"**Mama?" asked Katie from beside me.**

"**Yes?" I answered looking down at her.**

"**Why are we going to, umm, I don't remember what you said?"**

"**We're going to St. Vladimir's Academy. We have to go there because there's a BIG meeting with all of the royals and since I'm Christian's guardian I'm going, too. That's where I and Christian went to school."**

"**Daddy, you went there too?"**

**Chris bent forward to see Katie and nodded.**

"**Yep. I went there to train to be a guardian."**

"**And I was forced to go there," Christian added quietly.**

**I shot him a look, but he just shrugged.**

"**So will I go there to be a guardian one day?"**

**I looked at her bright shiny face. I really didn't want to let her go, but I knew some day she would have to go to the academy because she always said that she wanted to be a great guardian like me.**

"**Yes. One day you will get to go to the academy but for right now, you still get to be my baby girl," bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Attention passengers, we are ready for lift off. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened."**

**I buckled the seat belt and made sure Katie's was tightened. The plane gradually began to lift into the air. As soon as it was level, a huge migraine hit my head. I clutched my hands to my head. We didn't normally travel by airplane because I still got a really bad migraine when I go on them, but we needed to get there on time and planes are the fastest. Christian grabbed my hand and squeezed. Katie looked over at me. I could see she was worried. She'd only seen me like this once or twice before.**

"**I'll be fine, baby, I just need to sleep it off," I said resting my head on Chris's shoulder.**

**I shut my eyes and soon awoke on a beach. The sun was bright but not too bright. I looked at what I was wearing; a brown/blue/yellow/green bikini with the same pattern on the bottom. I had a brown sarong around me. **

"**Well, don't you look sexy, Little Dhampir."**

**I turned to see Adrian Ivashkov sitting on the sand wearing nothing but brown and blue swim trunks. **

"**Adrian? What are you doing here?"**

"**Well I haven't seen you in months and I wanted to see how you were."**

**Adrian hadn't visited me when I left because frankly he didn't know I had left. Apparently, he'd come back from Court expecting to find me, but was confronted with an angry Lissa, a missing Russian, and two kids on the run. He tried asking Lissa, but she didn't want anything to do with me or Christian. He also tried Eddie and Mia, but they didn't know. They had separated themselves from Liss. Adrian was almost desperate enough to call Dimitri but he didn't. Finally, he tried dream walking, but apparently since I'd put a block against Lissa, he couldn't get through either. It was a year or two after my daughter was born that I slowly started letting my guard down. I remember the first time he visited me.**

_*Flashback*_

_It was the first time in months that I was able to get Katie to in her own bed so I decided to take a little nap. I awoke to a beautiful park. No one was there but you could hear the birds chirping and the sun was shining softly down on the scene. I saw someone sitting down on a bench. I walked closer to them. I soon recognized that brown messy hair._

"_Adrian?" I asked quietly._

_He hadn't visited me at all in a couple years. I thought that Lissa had gotten to him. He turned to me and his green eyes glistened brightly at me. A smile lit up his face. It looked like he hadn't smiled in a long time._

"_Rose!" running over to me and picking me up and swinging me around._

"_I thought you were mad at me."_

"_Why in the world would I ever be mad at you, Little Dhampir? I tried contacting you for the last 2 years or so but I think you've been blocking me or something. This is the first time I've been able to dream walk with you. There's nothing you could do that would make me mad."_

_I hesitated a little bit. I really didn't want to lose him as a friend._

"_Lissa didn't tell you?"_

_He looked at me with knowing eyes._

"_Yes, Lissa told me." _

_I looked down. He lifted my chin up. _

"_But I don't think it happened that way. As much as I don't like that cradle-robbing Belikov, I know you love him very much. I knew you would never sleep with Christian. You love Dimitri too much."_

_I flinched a little at Dimitri's name. I sighed._

"_Well, he left me," I said, my eyes tearing up._

_He pulled me into a hug._

"_I know. I'm sorry Little Dhampir."_

"_You don't have to be. He doesn't care about me anymore."_

"_Doesn't care about you? Rose he loves you. He even-"_

"_I don't even care anymore," I said pulling away from Adrian. "I've moved on. Christian and I are really happy now."_

_He raised his eyebrows._

"_You and Christian?"_

"_No. Nothing like that. He's just a really good friend. Actually to be honest, he's been like my rock through everything."_

"_Everything with Dimitri? I know he was probably crushed when Lissa did that to him."_

"_Well yes, everything with Dimitri and," I stopped._

_I quickly made a decision not to tell Adrian about Katelyn. It's not that I didn't trust him or anything. I just couldn't face telling him or anyone the truth at that moment._

"_And leaving and everything."_

"_Well, I'm glad Christian was there for you. I hope you did the same for him."_

"_Of course! I made him a Lissa punching bag!"_

"_Really"_

"_No, but that would have been such a great idea!"_

_He only laughed. We talked for a little while longer then he left. He'd come visit me every week or so. I know he's been busy with the Queen or everything so I hadn't seen him in a couple of months_

_*End Flashback*_

"**Well I'm doing fine. No I haven't checked on Lissa, but I know that she isn't Queen yet. I would have definitely felt it through the bond if she was."**

**A light flashed in Adrian's eyes.**

"**Speaking of the Queen, she has requested a meeting with all of the royals! It's tomorrow so I don't know if you guys will make it on time because-"**

"**Adrian!" I said shushing him.**

**He calmed down.**

"**We know. It's fine. We're actually on a plane right now on our way to the Academy."**

"**You are! That should have been the first thing you said! I should meet you at the gate! I have to tell everyone you're coming."**

"**No, Adrian, don't do that. You don't have to come meet me. Don't tell anyone I'm coming. It can be sort of a…unexpected surprise."**

**He searched my eyes for a second and was apparently satisfied with what he saw. He nodded.**

"**Okay, I won't tell anyone."**

**I gave him a hug.**

"**Thanks Adrian."**

"**Anything for you, Little Dhampir."**

**Everything started fading and soon I awoke to Christian shaking me. **

"**Ladies and Gentleman, we are now landing in Montana. For those of you who are visiting: Welcome to Montana. For those of you who are from here: Welcome Home."**

_Welcome home my butt._

_**A/N: So? What do you guys think? Like it? Don't like it? Review! Oh and if VA were turned into a movie, who would you like to play all the characters? My friend Toktam, aka VampirePrincess156, and I have already decided who we want to play who so I want to hear all your ideas. This will let me see who are the real VA fans! R&R please! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**A/N: This is way long overdue but I honestly had no time. I have all Honors classes and some of my teachers can't teach for their lives. So I've been really busy with that and my grandfather passed away on Tuesday so I really haven't been feeling up to writing but I had time today so I wanted to do it. I won't be updating my other stories for a little while because I have to go to the funeral and I have so much work to do. Anyway I hope you like this chapter:)**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Dimitri, do the disclaimer.**

**Dimitri: You could ask.**

**Me: Christian? Do you want to-**

**Dimitri: Wait! No I'll do it. Jordan does not own anything except Katelyn.**

**Me: Thanks Dimitri. Your daughter would be proud of you.**

**Dimitri: Thanks. Hold on, daughter? Who's daughter? What?**

**Me: NEVERMIND! Enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

CPOV:

**When Alberta said that we had to go to the Academy I felt like my whole world was crashing down. I had finally managed to go a day without thinking about Lissa and I finally had a family. Rose and Katie were my family. I watched as Rose tried to tell Katie about where we were going. I didn't want to go back there, but then there was a part of me that did. Even if I didn't want to admit it, I still loved Lissa. Even though Rose and I would never see each other in that way, I loved her. She was like my sister and I didn't want to see her hurt. Katie was my daughter, through and through, and there was no way I was going to let some Russian bastard come into her life just to leave it. As the plane landed, I put on a brave face: for my reunion with Lissa, for Rose's reunion with Dimitri, to not set his ass on fire, and for Katie, my beautiful baby girl. **

**RPOV: **

**I walked off the plane and looked around. I had expected that they would send some guardians for us, but then they didn't know we were coming. I shrugged and walked over to baggage claim where Chris and Katelyn already were. I grabbed my suitcase and Katie's little purple suitcase. Christian grabbed his and picked up Katie and led us to where he had rented a car. We piled the stuff into the trunk and settled into the seats. It felt more like five minutes than two hours, driving up to the Academy. Before we entered the wards, we were stopped by a few guardians.**

"**Name?" one of them with raven-colored black hair asked.**

"**Christian Ozera. This is my guardian, Rose Hathaway," he said pointing to me.**

**The other guardian with fiery-red hair looked at me expectantly. I sighed and turned around. I lifted my hair so they could see my promise mark and my molnija marks. They nodded and let us through. When we pulled up 3 or 4 guardians were there waiting.**

"**Now that's more like it," I said.**

**Chris looked over at me with a curious glance. I just smiled and shook my head. We got out and while Christian got the bags out of the trunk, I got Katie out of the car. Sometime during the trip she had fallen asleep and was curled up with her head in the crook of my neck.**

"**Prince Ozera?"**

**We looked towards one of the guardians. It's been forever since someone has called Christian "Prince." The royals looked down on the Ozera family for what Christian's parents had done and to hear someone call him "prince" was a little shocking to us.**

"**The meeting is about to start. It's being held in the auditorium so you need to get there right away," the guardian who had spoken before said.**

"**I need to get everyone settled in first-" Chris started to say.**

"**No, just go," I interrupted.**

**He lifted his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.**

"**Relax, Pyro, I'll be fine. I'm just going to get Katie settled then I'll be right in."**

**He looked at me for a second before sighing and reluctantly following the guardians to the auditorium.**

**CPOV:**

**The guardian, I think he said his name was Marks, led me to the auditorium. He opened the door for me.**

"**I believe they are doing roll call right now."**

**I nodded and walked in.**

"**Christian Ozera?" said the Queen's secretary, Zara.**

**Talk about walking in at the perfect moment.**

"**Here."**

**All eyes locked on me as I made my way to a seat near the front. I managed to avoid the gazes of two people as I saw Tasha and went to sit near her. Zara went back to roll call and I let out a breath.**

**RPOV:**

**One of the guardians had stayed behind to help me carry the bags. He led me to one of the rooms in the guest dorm. It was like a little apartment. It had a kitchen, a couch, a big TV, and it had two extra rooms joining it. I directed the guardian where to put Christian's stuff and carried mine and Katie's into one of the bedrooms. I gently laid her on the bed and made my way into the living room. The guardian was still standing there.**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Caleb," he said.**

"**Okay, Caleb, would you do me a favor? Could you stay here with Katie while I go find Christian? Katie should be out for another hour or so, but I should be back before then."**

"**Sure."**

"**Thanks," I said heading towards the door. "Oh and Caleb?" he turned around "If anything happens to my daughter I will hurt you."**

**He looked shocked for a second before composing his guardian mask. He gave a short nod. I smiled sweetly and left the room. I walked towards the auditorium. There were two guardians stationed by the door. I showed them my molnija marks and they nodded. I opened the door quietly and slid in. I saw some of the guardians alongside the wall and went to stand near them. The Queen stood up and walked to the front of the stage. **

"**Now that we're done with attendance I would like to say that I'm happy everyone decided to come."**

"**More like forced to come," I murmured quietly.**

"**Now, let's get down to business. I'm sure many of you are asking: Why are you here? Well the answer is plain and simple: Strigoi."**

**A few of the royals gasped.**

"**Strigoi all around the world have been killing members of the royal families as some of you know and we have information that suggests that they will try to attack more of us. This meeting is for us to decide what we will do about it. I propose that we try to better armor ourselves."**

_Finally the Queen sees how defenseless the Moroi really are and will allow them to learn how to fight._ **Or so I thought.**

"**I propose that we low the age requirement for graduating dhampirs. I say we let them graduate at 15."**

**All hell broke loose after that. Half of the royals were for it and half of them were against it. Most of the Ozera clan was against it, I saw but many of the Ivashkovs were for it. I looked around at the Guardians. Some of them looked expressionless, but you could see the horror in their eyes. They knew how the world was outside of these gates and there was no way we could let these kids go out there unprepared. **

"**Order! Order!" the Queen's secretary, Zara tried to call.**

**Everyone slowly calmed down but several of the royals had a fiery glaze in their eyes. The Queen just gave a sickly smile and proceeded to speak again, but before she could, the doors burst open. A little girl ran through, but stopped once she saw everyone. That's when I realized that they little girl was Katie. Before I could motion her over to me, she saw Christian and ran to him.**

"**Daddy!" she yelled running into Christian's arms.**

**Chris turned around in time to catch her and lifter her up. I walked quickly over to Christian who was speaking soothing words to Katie and rubbing her back. She had her head on his shoulder.**

"**Sweetie, what's wrong?"**

"**I woke up and I couldn't find you," she whispered.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I thought you were sleep. It's okay."**

**I could feel two pairs of eyes burning my neck, but I didn't turn because I already knew who they belonged to.**

"**Rose Hathaway. I never thought I'd see you again."**

**I turned and saw the Queen looking at me.**

"**I never thought I'd be forced to come back here."**

**Even five years later, I hated the Queen Bitch.**

"**Who's the little girl?"**

**Before I could answer, Christian cut me off.**

"**Our daughter, Katelyn."**

**I heard a few small gasps behind me and the Queen raised her eyebrows.**

"**Really? How interesting."**

**I rolled my eyes and took Katie from Christian. I was about to walk out when Queen Bitch stopped me. **

"**Rose?" **

**I turned around.**

"**What's your opinion on this matter?"**

"**You want my opinion?"**

"**Of course. I want to see how the dhampir community views this."**

"**How we view this? We view this as a disgrace to all of us! We aren't just protection! We are actual people and the fact that you're willing to let inexperienced children get killed because you don't want to damage your little manicure makes me want to throw up!"**

**The Queen's eyes blazed with anger, but I didn't stop.**

"**These are children that you want to set out into the real world. Some of these kids haven't even hit puberty yet and you're willing to let them protect you?"**

"**But Rosemarie, wasn't it YOU would took Princess Dragomir away from the academy when you were 15?" the Queen nearly screamed at me.**

"**Yes, and I was a dumbass! I didn't know what I was doing and if you probably hadn't noticed, we were caught and taken back. I wasn't mature enough to realize that I needed help and that I couldn't do it alone and you're just going to let these 15 year olds make decisions that could harm you guys. Well, then you must not care about the royals as much as you say."**

**The Queen stood aghast at what I said and with that I left. Katie was staring wide eyed at me. I could sense Christian following behind me.**

"**Well that went better than I expected."**

**I turned around; expecting to snap at Chris, when I saw it wasn't Christian who said that.**

**A/N:** Okay so I wrote some of this is Christian's point of view because I thought people would like to see what he was thinking. I hope you liked it and please review. I love writing this story and I'm grateful for everyone who reads it. Thank you! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

**A/N: So I am mega sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy with school and we just had Homecoming and since I'm on Student Council it was horrid for me. This is probably the first time in months that I've been home before 2 pm. Anyways; this chapter isn't really good, in my opinion. It's just a filler chapter, but I hope the next one should be good. Oh, and everything up to Rose and Dimitri's cabin scene actually happened, meaning Mason did die so you won't see him in this story for anyone who wanted to know. The attack on the school didn't happen…yet.**

_***Disclaimer:***_

_**Me: Hmm…who shall I get to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Lissa: I'll do it…**_

_**Me: No, I don't like you very much**_

_**Lissa: (shocked) That is so unfair!**_

_**Dimitri: It is unfair Jordan.**_

_**Me: ….**_

_**Dimitri: Jordan**_

_**Me: Fine! You can do it, but only because Dimka said I should**_

_**Lissa: Jordan does not own Vampire Academy. It belongs to the talented Richelle Mead. She only owns Katie. Wait, who's Katie?**_

_**Jordan: Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Well that went better than I expected."_

_I turned around; expecting to snap at Chris, when I saw it wasn't Christian who said that._

* * *

**RPOV: **

**I turned around to see that standing next to Christian with a smug grin on his face was none other than Adrian Ivashkov. **

"**Adrian," I said smiling.**

"**Rude," said Chris, "You think it was me who said it and you're ready to break my bones, but Ivashkov said it and you just smile at him."**

"**Aww, you know I love you Pyro," I said, leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek.**

**He shook his head but I could see a small smile play at the ends of his lips.**

"**Whatever," he said as he took Katie from me, "We'll be in the room."**

"**Okay."**

**I gave them directions then watched as he walked away with Katie in his arms. They were laughing about something. It was a cute father/daughter scene that I'd always hoped would be between Katie and Dimitri. Adrian interrupted my thoughts.**

"**Well, you yelling at my aunt were expected, but the kid wasn't."**

**I turned back towards him. He had a sad look in his eyes, but I could tell it wasn't rejection; it was hurt.**

"**Oh Adrian! I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to accidentally slip and tell someone about Katie."**

"**I would have never done that."**

"**I know."**

"**Then why wouldn't you tell me?" **

"**I don't know. I guess I was a little scared to admit it." **

"**I guess I do understand. It's okay."**

**I smiled at him.**

"**Now, I get why you didn't tell me about Katie, but why are you lying about her father?"**

**I gave a short gasp. **_**He couldn't possibly have found out.**_

"**What are you talking about?"**

**He gave me a look.**

"**Little Dhampir, you and me both know that she is not an Ozera."**

"**I never said she was an Ozera, but Christian is her father."**

"**Rose, she looks nothing like Christian. She should at least have the signature blue eyes which she doesn't."**

"**Because she looks like me."**

"**Rose."**

**I sighed. I could never hide anything from Adrian.**

"**Little Dhampir-"**

"**How did you guess?"**

"**Besides the fact that she looks nothing like Christian? I could see a little bit of guilt in your aura."**

"**Guilt? Why should I feel guilty? He left me!" I said before I could catch myself.**

"**Ah! So the cradle-robber IS the father! How shocking," he said half surprised and half not.**

"**Yes, Dimitri is her father."**

"**How is that possible? For as long as I can remember, I've been told that Dhampirs can't have kids with other dhampirs."**

"**We really don't know. We think it has something to do with me being shadow-kissed. I guess when she brought me back to life, it somehow altered my DNA."**

"**She? You mean Lissa?"**

"**Yes. Her."**

"**Little Dhampir, now I know she's hurt you but-"**

"**She can't possibly do anything that will make me want to forgive her."**

"**Wow, that must have been hard. Your best friend doesn't believe you and your mentor is the father of your child."**

"**You can't tell anyone, Adrian! Dimitri may be her birth father but Chris is the one who was actually there through everything. He was the first one to hold her and he treats her like his own daughter. You can't tell anyone she's really Dimitri's."**

"**Now why on earth would I do that?"**

"**Thanks."**

"**But-"**

**I groaned. I knew there would be a "but."**

"**I do think you should tell Dimitri."**

"**What? Why? He doesn't deserve to know."**

"**What's Katie's full name?"**

_**Where's he going with this?**_** He raised his eyebrows.**

"**Katelyn…Demetria Hathaway."**

_**Shit! I know what he's getting at!**_

"**So you won't tell him about her, but you name her after him."**

"**Look, he left without even hearing me out so the only thing he did for me was give me a beautiful baby girl. To me he's just a sperm donor."**

"**Little Dhampir, you can't think that."**

"**Yes, I do."**

"**Can you just listen to him? He really wants to talk to you."**

"**He wants ME to listen to HIM? Maybe he should have listened to me first."**

"**Rose-"**

"**Adrian, just drop it. Can we talk about something else?"**

**He sighed, but I could tell this conversation was long from over.**

"**Okay."**

"**So how have you been? You never told me how life was at home."**

"**Well, I….met someone."**

"**Really? Who?"**

"**Umm, her name is Viktoria."**

_Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"**Viktoria what?"**

**He tried looking anywhere but my face. **_**Viktoria? The only Viktoria I could think of was-**_

"**No, you didn't!"**

**He still wouldn't look at me.**

"**Viktoria Belikov? As in Dimitri's sister?"**

**He finally looked at my face and nodded.**

"**I'm surprised you're not dead! How did it happen?"**

"**When Dimitri came back from Russia he brought back Viktoria so she could train here and well we kind of…"**

**He looked kind of wary at me.**

"**Fell in love? Yeah, that sounds familiar."**

"**Yes. Dimitri was pissed at first. I mean, he was really pissed, but he finally had to see that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."**

"**So how long have you been together?"**

"**We've been together for about 3 years."**

"**Wow. Well, I'm so happy for you and I can't wait to meet her. I've already heard so many stories about her."**

**He smiled.**

"**I better be going, but we all have to have lunch sometime while I'm here."**

"**I'd love that," he said beaming.**

**I gave him a hug and headed towards our room. I had to pass by the gym again to get to our room. Memories flooded back to me of me and Dimitri and how much we loved each other. Everywhere I passed, I would think of Dimitri which made me think of Katie. I had to think that maybe Adrian was right and I was depriving her of knowing him. Then I thought of Chris who has been and always will be her father. When I got back to the room, tears were streaming down my face. Christian ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I cried into his chest.**

"**Where's Katie?"**

"**I put her to sleep."**

**I looked up into his face and I realized that he'd been crying too. It was hard for both of us, being back in a place that had caused us so much pain. **

"**You know they were both there, right?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, I could feel them both looking at me."**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**I don't know."**

**He sighed. We were silent for a moment as we stood there holding each other. He pulled me over to the couch and I sat with my legs over his lap. I curled into his neck.**

"**You know what we're going to do? We're going to stay as long as we possibly can and fight this and as soon as possible, we will grab the next flight home."**

**I nodded. I had to stay and fight this new law she wants to propose. I didn't want Katelyn to go out there in the world when she was 15. Two years probably didn't mean much to everyone else, but I out of anyone know how important two years can be. **

A/N: To all of you who thought Dimitri, nice try but so wrong. I always wanted it to be Adrian but then I thought of Tasha but I didn't really want too much drama just yet so I made it Adrian. So who liked the whole Adrian with Viktoria thing? I didn't know who to put him with and I didn't want to make up a character…Well I'll give more info on those two in the upcoming chapters. I know it seems that Rose and Christian are a little too lovey-dovey but you guys have to realize that they have been through a lot together and are very close. Thanks for reading! R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 7: First Confrontation

**A/N: So I know it's been forever but I swear I had half of this written but then I got stuck. Luckily my best friend had her input and gave me an idea:) Anyways, I've been super duper busy. I don't know why I jampack my life but I can't bear to give anything up. I don't really like this chapter too much. More of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it! BTW Katie is named after one of my best friends, Katelyn (Katie), because she is the sweetest thing on the planet.**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Katie Darling, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Katie: Okay. Jordan does not own anything except me. *smiles brightly***

**Me: Thank You Sweetheart!**

**Dimitri: She looks a lot like my little sister Viktoria did when she was about 5...*Chris covers Dimitri's mouth***

**Christian: No she doesn't!**

**Me: *whiles boys are wrestling* Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV: **

**I woke up in Christian's arms. Since that first day when we were "caught" it'd become habitual if I happened to wake up in his arms. I turned around to face him and I saw him grinning slightly.**

"**Pyro, please tell me you have not been up just watching me sleep because that is a little creepy stalker status there."**

**He chuckled and I felt his chest vibrate.**

"**No, Rosie, I actually woke up just a couple of minutes before you did."**

"**Right," I said skeptically.**

**He just shook his head and pulled me closer. He always smells like peppermint and soot. Over the years they had become very comforting. I didn't know why, but I guessed it was like how the smell of clove cigarettes became comforting when being around Adrian. Just then the door opened and Katie bounced up on the bed and crawled in between us.**

"**Morning Mama. Morning Daddy," she said smiling.**

"**Morning Baby," I said tickling her tummy.**

"**Princess," Chris said kissing her on the cheek. "Are you feeling better today?"**

"**Yes, but can we spend the day together?" giving us her puppy dog eyes.**

**I'd grown resistant to it, but Chris was a sucker for them.**

"**Of course we can. We'll even show you around," I said.**

**Chris was a little shocked because I was never the one to cave first but I just really wanted to be around my family today. Katelyn smiled and ran to get some clothes on. I sighed for a second then crawled from out of Christian's hold and started walking to the door. He grabbed my hand and I look back into his piercing blue eyes.**

"**You know we can do this," he said.**

**I knew he wasn't talking about our day with Katie.**

"**I know."**

**He squeezed my hand then I walked towards my room. Katie was sitting on the living room couch already dressed in a pretty blue dress and sandals. She was watching SpongeBob. SpongeBob got on my nerves. I mean how could you not beat the crap out of someone that annoying? Katie laughed at something Patrick had said and I smiled. I walked into my room and grabbed a quick shower. A shower was just what I needed to wash all the worry off of me. I wrapped a towel around me and looked through one of my suitcases for something to wear. I slipped on splattered gray skinny jeans and a white off the shoulder top. I grabbed my gray vans and walked out to the living room. Christian was sitting there with an arm around Katie watching SpongeBob, too, even though I knew he hated him just as much as I did. **

"**Ready to go guys?"**

"**Rose, we've been ready for an hour," Chris said smirking.**

"**Hey! I didn't take THAT long!"**

"**Sure."**

**I rolled my eyes and went to pick Katie up. I held her on my waist as Chris stood up. He had on black jeans and a blue shirt that matched the color of Katie's dress. We walked out of the guest dorms and out into the fresh air. **

"**Mama I'm hungry."**

"**Okay, let's go get something to eat."**

**We walked into the lunchroom and I felt like every pair of eyes was staring right at us which I guess everyone really was doing. We walked over to the line and I got a couple of donuts and donut and a banana for Katie. We walked over to an empty table. It was then that I realized why they were staring at us. Everyone in there was students and we were the only royals eating in there, too. Well we WERE the only royals eating in there until someone else walked in. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. From Christian's stiffness to the prickly feeling that etched through the bond. Christian's eyes widened and he clutched slightly at Katie sitting next to him.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**He didn't have to answer. I felt her before I heard her.**

"**Rose….Christian."**

**I turned around to see Lissa standing there looking angry at us. What I didn't expect to see was Dimitri standing slightly behind her. I looked at him. He had his guardian mask on but I saw pain and hurt in his eyes and a little resentment as he looked at Chris. **_Why should he feel pain? He doesn't get to be jealous! He left me!_

"**Princess."**

"**This is your daughter?" she asked me looking at Katie.**

**Katie looked back and forth between all of us. I could tell she sensed the tension. She snuggled into Christian's side for protection.**

"**Yes. This is OUR daughter," said Chris challengingly.**

**Lissa narrowed her eyes at him.**

"**She doesn't look like you."**

"**She looks like Rose."**

**Lissa was about to start again when I cut her off.**

"**Look, we were trying to have some family time when you so rudely interrupted. Now would you please go away so we can continue," I asked calmly.**

**Even though the sight of Lissa and Dimitri hurt me, I'd grown up a lot over the 5 years we've been away. I wasn't the Rose who would immediately fire back a snarky comment, well besides to Chris. Lissa's jade green eyes blazed with anger. I could tell it wasn't because I said something but rather because I DIDN'T say anything. She stood there opening and closing her mouth,** _like a fish I might add_, **before she huffed and walked out of the cafeteria. Dimitri was still standing behind me, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze towards Katie. I panicked slightly at the thought of him finding out she was his daughter. Her gaze was fixed intently on Dimitri himself. Sometimes Katie was too smart for her own good. I looked helplessly to Christian.**

"**If you don't mind Guardian Belikov," Christian said with a tinge of iciness to his voice.**

**Dimitri face grew angry for a second before he quickly compiled his guardian mask.**

"**Prince Ozera," he said with a short nod and walked away.**

**I watched him walk out the door and turned back towards Christian.**

"**Well that went well," he said trying and failing to give me a small smile.**

"**Mommy, who were those people?"**

"**Remember when I told you I used to have a best friend in the world?"**

**She nodded.**

"**Well, that was her."**

"**She was your best friend in the world until…she did something bad?"**

"**Yes. Something Mommy can't seem to forgive her for."**

**Katie nodded slowly.**

"**Who was that man?"**

**I paled slightly and my breath hitched in my voice.**

"**That was your mom's old mentor," Chris answered for me.**

"**Oh. Is he the one that made you badass?"**

**We both started laughing.**

"**Yes, angel, he's the one who made me badass."**

**I couldn't help smiling. Katie went back to eating our food and Chris and I discussed our plans for today. We planned to show the school around to Katie really quick then goes to the mall. Just as we were confirming it, Katie suddenly gasped. We looked over to see her dress covered with milk.**

"**Oops," she said trying not to smile.**

"**I'll take her to get cleaned up," Chris said quickly.**

**He picked her up and rushed out the cafeteria.** _That was kind of strange._ **I didn't think too much of it and decided to go get the car. I walked out the building thinking about Lissa and more about…Dimitri. Someone blocked my way. I was about to say excuse me when I smelt the aftershave….**_Dimitri._

_A/N: So I was going to write this big fight scene but I wanted people to see how Rose had matured and how she didn't want Liss and Dimitri to interfere with her life anymore. Like it? Hate it? Any ideas? I'm all ears...REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8: A Name

**A/N: Yes, so I managed to get this up with 20 minutes to spare until Saturday! I hope you guys like this chapter! Not too much drama. It's more like a family bonding thing than anything else. I am officially on Winter Break for TWO WEEKS! So I hope to get SOME writing in. I like where this story is going and I'm really loving where My Past Awaits is going. Thank you guys for being so loyal and sticking by this story. It means soo much to me! Thank You!**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Hey where is everybody?**

***hears crickets***

**Me: Hello?**

***walks to door and sees note on it***

**Jordan,**

**Went to have some fun. Be back whenever.**

**Sincerely,**

**VA Gang**

**Me: Seriously guys? Go to a party without me? Geez!**

***pouts***

**Me: I regretably, well not at the moment, do NOT own VA. I only own Katie. Oh they are sooo getting it.**

***gets baseball bat***

**ENJOY:)**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV:**

"**Guardian Belikov, will you please get out the way?" I tried to say as smoothly as possible.**

**Although he tried to hide it, I still saw him flinch at "Guardian Belikov."**

"**Roza-"**

**I looked up at him with a fierce gaze.**

"**My name is not Roza!"**

**He flinched again.**

"**Rose. Can we please talk?"**

"**About what, Guardian Belikov? What could we possibly have to talk about?"**

"**Rose, you have to let me explain what happened."**

"**I know exactly what happened! You saw me and Christian, thought something was going on and then bailed on me! You didn't even let me explain. How could you assume after the night we shared?"**

"**Rose-"**

"**No, just forget it! I don't even care anymore. I have Christian and my daughter. I'm fine without you."**

**He looked at me suspiciously.**

"**Funny. You don't say 'our' daughter as in you and Christian but you say 'my' daughter."**

**I panicked for a second but I didn't show it.**

"**And? If you ever talk to Christian he does the same thing. Now my family is waiting for me, if you don't mind."**

**He sighed deeply as he let me step pass him.** _Too bad! If you'd never left me then maybe we could have been a family. But NO! You couldn't even let me explain! You just left leaving me preg-calm down Rose. Just breathe._ **I took a few deep breaths and went outside. I looked over to see Christian carrying Katie. He had redressed her in a white shirt that said "Yeah, my Momma can kick some A**!" and blue shorts. Christian bought that shirt to mess with me, but I secretly loved it. They were whispering about something. I saw that Chris was holding something in his other hand, but when they spotted me he quickly hid it.**

"**Hey Rosie!"**

"**Pyro! You know I don't like to be called Rosie!"**

"**Whoa! Calm down. Don't want you to go insane."**

**I gave him a look. I still couldn't help but smile though. It was a running joke with us that he was going to overheat and I was going to go insane. It was kind of morbid which was hilarious to us. Pyro put Katie down and she came over to hold my hand.**

"**What's wrong Momma?"**

"**Nothing baby. I'm just excited about spending the rest of the day with you! What do you want to do now?"**

**She thought about it for a minute then she smiled.**

"**Can we go to the park?"**

"**I don't remember if they have any in the academy, but I can go ask someone."**

"**No, I'll do it!" she said pulling her hand from mine and running into the Guardian building.**

"**Katie!" I shouted.**

"**She'll be fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about something before she came back."**

**I tried to lift my eyebrow but miserably failed. **

"**Hmm, so is that what you guys have been so secretive about?"**

"**Yes, kind of. I haven't really discussed it with Katie too much because I'm not sure how you will feel about it."**

**I shrugged and led him to a bench in front of the building. He got up and started pacing then stopped in front of me. He took a deep breath.**

"**You know I love Katie with all of my heart, right?"**

**I smiled.**

"**Like she were your own daughter."**

"**Exactly! You also know how I call her my daughter?"**

**I smiled even brighter.**

"**Yes. People ask who she is and you immediately answer 'my daughter, Katelyn'."**

"**Right!"**

"**Chrissy, where is this going?" I said smirking at the nickname he hated oh so much.**

**He sighed heavily and sat next to me.**

"**Okay, I'll just come right out and say it then."**

"**Please do!"**

"**I want Katie to be my daughter!"**

**I stared at him a little strangely.**

"**Umm, Chris, she IS your daughter."**

"**No, I mean, I want her to be officially mine."**

"**I still don't think I really understand."**

"**I want Katelyn to be an Ozera."**

"**You want her to take your last name?"**

**He nodded slowly. I sat back thinking for a minute.**

"**I don't know, Christian."**

"**Like you said, she's already practically like my daughter."**

"**But you want to change her name?"**

"**No, just add an Ozera to it."**

**I sighed.**

"**Maybe. Possibly."**

"**It can just be temporary to give you time to think about it. This way if anyone asks you whose daughter she is then you can just say her name is Katelyn Demetria Hathaway-Ozera. Give it a chance and if you don't like it then you can easily not keep it."**

**I stared at his face. He really wanted it.**

"**Why do you want this so bad?"**

"**Katie had always been my daughter. I've been there to help raise her and she's called my 'daddy' since she was able to speak. I love her so much and I just want to be a part of her."**

"**You'll always be in her heart, Christian. You'll always be her daddy, but if you really feel like that then yes, I'll TEMPORARILY let you call her an Ozera."**

**He beamed. He then handed me whatever he had been trying to hide. It was forms to permanently change Katie's name to Ozera. I tucked them into my back pocket.**

"**And maybe if I like it, I'll permanently change it."**

**He stood up and grabbed me into a hug and spin.**

"**Whoa, Pyro, calm down! We don't want you overheating!"**

**He laughed. Katie came running out of the building. She looked expectantly up at Chris.**

"**Your name, just for right now, is going to be Katelyn Demetria Hathaway-Ozera, okay?" I told her.**

"**Isn't Ozera daddy's last name?"**

"**Yes it is."**

**She smiled and jumped into Christian's arms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her tight.**

"**Katie, did you ever find out about that park?"**

**She remembered at that moment.**

"**Oh, yeah, the guy at the front said there's one by the preschool."**

"**Okay, we'll go there, then."**

"**Yay!"**

**Christian and I both laughed. She jumped down from Christian's hold and grabbed both my hand and his. We walked over to the park swinging her in between us. When we finally got there, Chris and Katie got into the sandbox and utterly failed at trying to make a sandcastle, mainly because they didn't have any water to wet the sand. It was funny seeing Chris get sad when the castle kept falling. Katie, on the other hand, just tried again. It was a perfect ending. Unfortunately, with my super keen guardian skills, I still couldn't sense that someone had been watching me and Christian earlier. That would be my downfall. **

A/N: Okay so I was going to end it at "perfect ending", but I couldn't resist setting up for the next chapter! If you didn't like the chapter let me know! If you did, let me know! If you have any ideas- you know what? Just review and let me know! Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be coming soon...hopefully!


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Is

**A/N: So wow guys! It's been a while since I've updated right? I thought I'd have time over the break but I was stuck with choreographing and then we went on a trip and the last couple of weeks have been dedicated to homework. I'm currently having semester finals right now so that's slowing me up but I'm trying to update ASAP! If you're reading My Past Awaits, I'm also trying to update that right now. I get out at 10:40 so that gives me time to update. So this chapter has some Dimitri POV and a surprise at the end. Read to find out. Oh and I've realised that it's starting to sound like a RosexChristian story but I want to let you guys know that this IS a RosexDimitri story and there will be some RXD stuff in the upcoming chapters so I hope you guys keep reading. Oh and if you see mistakes sorry. I put it through spell check but I didn't read it through. Thanks!**

***Disclaimer:***

**Me: *holds a bloody bat***

**Alberta: Umm, who's blood is that?**

**Me: You think I killed them, don't you?**

**Alberta:*silence***

**Me: I ran into a strigoi.**

**Alberta: Mhmm*not convinced***

**Me: *sigh* Will you do the disclaimer please while I clean this up?**

**Alberta: Yes**

**Me: *mumbles* I don't know why people think I'm so violent...**

**Alberta: Jordan THANKFULLY does not own Vampire Academy**

**Me: Hey I heard that!**

**Alberta: *ignores me* She only owns Katie. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

RPOV:

**The next day, Alberta called me into her office. I walked in to see no Alberta, but Dimitri sitting in one of the chairs. I took the seat next to him since there was no other seat. Alberta walked in and sat behind her desk. **

"**Why was I called, Alberta?" I ask her.**

**She sighed.**

"**I was hoping that both of you would stay here at the Academy a bit longer. I know that the Princess wants to get back to Court as soon as possible and I know that you and Prince Ozera want to get home, but I really need both of you to stay."**

"**Christian and I will stay for however long you need us."**

"**I'm sure I can convince the Princess to stay longer," said Dimitri.**

"**Good, because you are my two best guardians and I was wondering if you would both teach defense classes."**

"**Both of us? Together?" I asked.**

"**Yes. You're the best fighters we have and even if you don't get along now, I know when it comes to fighting; you both are very dedicated and focused. Seeing how we now have scared 15 year olds going out to become guardians we need all the dedication and focus we can possibly get."**

"**I'll do it, if Rose will," Dimitri said.**

**I sighed. I really didn't want to work closely with Dimitri, but this was for the kids and I shouldn't be thinking about myself. **

"**Yes, I'll do it," I said, reluctantly. **

"**Great! Thank you! Your first class will be after lunch, in the gym."**

**We both nodded and walked out of her office.**

"**I guess we'll be working together for a while," I murmured.**

"**Just like old times."**

"**Yeah, just like old times. I will meet you in the gym right before lunch ends."**

**He nodded at me and walked away to, I'm guessing, Lissa. I walked towards my room to tell Christian.**

**DPOV:** _(what you've all been waiting for…)_

**I couldn't believe that my Roza was finally here. I had missed her so much! Every day since I left for Russia I had dreamed about my Roza, but when I came back and found that she had left with Christian, my life had shattered. I remember the day I came back:**

_***Flashback***_

_**I arrived at the Academy after 3 months being in Russia. I didn't mean to stay that long but Mama had gotten sick and I wanted to be there to make sure she was okay. I stepped on to the campus. My time away made me realize how much I truly do love my Roza. I didn't truly believe that she would ever sleep with Christian, even though the position they were in sure looked like it. I walked to Rose's room to talk to her but she didn't answer her door and when I opened it I found the room empty. No posters or a picture on the wall and all her stuff was gone. **__Calm down Belikov! She could have just switched rooms or something. _

_**Earlier I had lead Viktoria to Alberta's office. She said she didn't need my help with anything so I left her to get packed. Then I went to find Lissa since she was Rose's best friend then she would know where Rose was. I walked into the lunchroom and looked over towards the table they always sat at, but Rose wasn't there, neither was Lissa. The only people sitting there was Eddie and Mia. Not even Adrian was there. I looked around the room and spotted Lissa sitting with….**__Jesse Zeklos? When did they become friends? I thought her and Rose hated him?_

_**I walked over to the table. Lissa looked up at me. She stopped laughing.**_

"_**Excuse me, Princess. May I have a word?"**_

"_**Will you excuse me? I'll be right back," she said to a girl whose name I think was Rachel Conta. **_

_**I followed her outside to a bench **_(yes that's bench Christian and Rose were at) _**and she sat down on it.**_

"_**What can I do for you, Guardian Belikov?"**_

"_**I was just wondering if you knew where Rose was."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Rose. Rose Hathaway."**_

"_**That name doesn't ring a bell."**_

_**I stared at her like she had grown another head.**_

"_**Princess, she's your best friend."**_

"_**I HAD a best friend, but then she went and slept around with my boyfriend so now I have neither a best friend nor a boyfriend."**_

"_**Princ-"**_

"_**Lissa," she interjected. "Since you're going to be my guardian from now on, I think we should be on a first name basis."**_

"_**Then you can call me Dimitri."**_

_**She smiled.**_

"_**Lissa, you can't believe that Rose would ever sleep around with Christian."**_

_**The smile wiped off her face.**_

"_**Dimitri, I SAW them!"**_

"_**You saw them in a compromising position. Let's go talk to them again and get this cleared up."**_

"_**It's too late."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**They're gone."**_

"_**Who's gone?"**_

_**She sighed.**_

"_**Rose and Christian left about two weeks after you did. They just up and left to probably go be together."**_

_**My heart was pounding and I had to sit down. Lissa looked at me, worry etched on her face.**_

"_**Are you okay? Dimitri?"**_

"_**Gone? She's gone? With him?"**_

"_**Yes. I know she was your student but you can find someone else to train," she said.**_

_**I nodded mechanically.**_

"_**That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"**_

_**I looked at her.**_

"_**What do you mean," I said, slipping my Guardian face on.**_

"_**There's something going on that you're not telling me."**_

_**I stood up and turned from her.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking to."**_

_**She stood and turned me around looking her eyes with mine.**_

"_**Tell me," she said with force.**_

_**Suddenly, something in my head told me that I should just tell her. I didn't know where it came from. Then I realized, too late though:**_ _COMPULSION._ _**I answered automatically even though in my head there was a voice saying "No!"**_

"_**Tell me why you're so upset about Rose and Christian leaving?"**_

"_**I love Rose."**_

_**She gasped.**_

_***End Flashback***_

**Since then Lissa's feelings towards Rose and Christian didn't change. If anything, it became worse. She despised how Rose could do that to me. I tried to convince her that Rose wouldn't do that, but she doesn't believe me and said that my judgment is clouded which I think is very odd for her to say, being I'm the guardian in this situation. When Rose came back with Christian I was happy until I saw Katie. I'd always wanted kids with Rose and even though I knew we couldn't have any, I always dreamed we'd adopt or something. I saw Katie and immediately knew that even though she was Christian's I loved her anyway. She reminded me of when Viktoria was little. She was practically the spitting image of her.**

**I walked towards the room that Lissa was staying in feeling happy. Now that we were working together I was hoping some of her old feelings would come back. My love for her never faded and I hoped hers didn't. I opened the door to see Lissa sitting on the couch crying. Her far-guard Daniel wasn't the social type and through his guardian mask I could see he looked pained to be in the same room with a crying girl. I nodded to him and he bolted outside to guard the door. **

**I sat down next to Lissa and she cried into my shoulder.**

**LPOV:**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I saw them."**

**I didn't need to know who "them" were.**

"**I know. We all saw them, Lissa."**

"**No!" she said standing up. "I saw them outside yesterday. Christian was asking HER if she'd let her daughter have his last name. Temporarily," I said in a mocking tone.**

"**I wasn't aware that she didn't have the same last name as Christian."**

"**Me neither! Then I heard him tell her that since she was practically his daughter since he raised her, he should have his last name."**

**Just as I expected, Dimitri's eyebrows went so far up his head they disappeared. **

"**Wait, Christian isn't her real father?"**

**I shook my head. I contemplated telling him the rest. I had been going to the cafeteria when I heard them talking. Over the years the bond, though I tried to ignore it, had become a little stronger. I couldn't escape into Rose's head, but tiny thoughts would sometimes leak into my head if she were feeling really strongly about it. At the meeting I heard her call the Queen her old nickname for her: Queen Bitch. **

**As I watched them talking I heard Rose say that if only Dimitri had stayed around then maybe he could have been a good father to Katie. I didn't know whether she meant it as he was Katie's father which is impossible or what. **

"**What is it Lissa?" Dimitri's voice brought me back to Earth.**

_He deserves to know._

"**I think Katie is yours."**

"**My what?"**

"**Your daughter."**

A/N: Soo? Likey? No likey? Sucked? Let me know! Oooh and I'm reading Last Sacrifice! OMG! SOO GOOD! If you haven't read it then GO READ IT! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: SP: Second Confrontation

A/N: If you really knew me, you'd know I hate giving sneak peeks! Haha sorry I just miss that show. Haven't been able to watch it in a while! I hate giving sneak peeks because it sometimes annoys the reader and I'd rather give you a chapter than a sneak peek but I looked at the last time I updated and kind of felt bad because I haven't been able to write more. Been real busy with Track right now but I'm trying to write...Anyway this is just a sneak peek! Enjoy(:

*Disclaimer*

I unfortunately DO NOT OWN Vampire Academy, as much as I want to! That power belongs to Richelle Mead. I do however own Katie!

* * *

_Last time(Since it's been so long):_

_He deserves to know. _

_"I think Katie's yours."_

_"My what?"_

_"Your daughter."_

* * *

DPOV:

I MUST have heard Lissa wrong. She didn't just say that Katelyn could be my…daughter. That's not possible. I never really believed she was Christian's but I thought Rose might have slept with someone after she left. The idea of Katie being my daughter never occurred to me because frankly even if it were possible, Rose would tell me if Katie was mine. Wouldn't she?

Lissa stared at me as these thoughts ran through my head. I looked up and finally spoke to her.

"Katelyn isn't mine."

"I think she is, Dimitri."

I shook my head.

"It's impossible for Katelyn to be mine. We're both dhampirs or did you forget that Lissa?"

"Of course I didn't forget, but Dimitri, I still think that Katie is your daughter."

"If she were mine, Rose would tell me."

"You're so sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"You are so sure that Rose, who slept with my boyfriend, would tell you, who left her before she got to as she says 'explain herself', that she had a kid with you? I highly doubt that."

I got up from the couch and paced around Lissa. What if she was right? I had left Rose without even hearing an explanation from her. Even if Katie were mine, she probably wouldn't tell me. I walked towards the door. Lissa called out to me:

"Where are you going?"

I didn't answer her, but merely walked out the room, shutting the door behind me.

LPOV:

I watched as Dimitri left. I assumed he was going to talk to Rose so I went to find Christian. I was still pissed at him beyond belief but I couldn't let him go on pretending that Katelyn was his!

A/N: Anyone notice I didn't bold? Yeah, just didn't feel like it! I'd say that this should be updated in a few days but I'd probably be lying...so this should be updated a.s.a.p. Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11: Second Confrontation

**A/N: Wow! It's been forever! Thank you to all you people who have added my story to their Story Alert and me to Favorite Author! I really appreciate it! This chapter did take forever only because I didn't really know where I wanted this to go but I think it came out pretty good. Let me know how you all feel about this! I didn't get a review for my update in My Past Awaits but luckily I don't really need reviews, I just need to know you're all reading it! Thanks! **

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Chrissy?**

**Christian: WHAT?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Christian: Will you put my POV in the next chapter?**

**Me: You may not be in the next chapter!**

**Christian: I don't-**

**Me: BUT! I'll put your POV in whatever chapter you're going to be in next! **

**Christian: Deal! Jordan does not own Vampire Academy though she dreams every night that she did! She only owns Katelyn and anyone you don't recognize.**

**Me: Thanks Christian! Enjoy! **

* * *

DPOV:

I MUST have heard Lissa wrong. She didn't just say that Katelyn could be my…daughter. That's not possible. I never really believed she was Christian's but I thought Rose might have slept with someone after she left. The idea of Katie being my daughter never occurred to me because frankly even if it were possible, Rose would tell me if Katie was mine. Wouldn't she?

Lissa stared at me as these thoughts ran through my head. I looked up and finally spoke to her.

"Katelyn isn't mine."

"I think she is, Dimitri."

I shook my head.

"It's impossible for Katelyn to be mine. We're both dhampirs or did you forget that Lissa?"

"Of course I didn't forget, but Dimitri, I still think that Katie is your daughter."

"If she were mine, Rose would tell me."

"You're so sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"You are so sure that Rose, who slept with my boyfriend, would tell you, who left her before she got to as she says 'explain herself', that she had a kid with you? I highly doubt that."

I got up from the couch and paced around Lissa. What if she was right? I had left Rose without even hearing an explanation from her. Even if Katie were mine, she probably wouldn't tell me. I walked towards the door. Lissa called out to me:

"Where are you going?"

I didn't answer her, but merely walked out the room, shutting the door behind me.

LPOV:

I watched as Dimitri left. I assumed he was going to talk to Rose so I went to find Christian. I was still pissed at him beyond belief but I couldn't let him go on pretending that Katelyn was his!

I walked towards the cafeteria, with Daniel, my far-guard, trailing behind me. I walked in, but I couldn't find Christian anywhere. I walked into the guest building where all of the other Royals were staying and approached the guardian at the desk. Usually, lower-class Moroi worked front desk duty, but because of the impending doom of a strigoi attack, guardians have replaced them.

"Excuse me."

He feigned surprise to see me standing in front of the desk, though I knew that, with his guardian training, he sensed me come in.

"Yes? Can I help you, Princess?"

I smiled sweetly.

"Can you possibly tell me what room Christian Ozera is staying in?"

He frowned a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but as you well know, for safety, we are not allowed to disclose that information."

"Not even for me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Sorry, Princess."

I became very frustrated with his continual reluctance to let me in. I walked over to Daniel and looked him in the eyes.

"You will not intervene."

As if on automatic, he nodded. I walked back over to the guardian and looked him fiercely in the eyes.

"You WILL tell me where Christian Ozera's room is!"

He seemed to struggle, but I knew my compulsion was too strong for him to fight it. Finally, he nodded and gave me the room number. As I left, I saw the guardian shake his head, as if to shake away dizziness. _Stupid guardians. Doesn't he know he works for US? _I approached his room, wondering what I would say to him. I stopped outside his door for a few minutes and once I had everything I would say figured out, I knocked. I didn't hear anything so I knocked louder. Finally, I heard scuffling and the door swung open. To my dismay, Rose stood before me in a large Yale sweatshirt and short shorts. I assumed the Yale sweatshirt belonged to Christian as I could remember when he used to say that he didn't want to go to the Moroi college; he wanted to go to Yale, even if it was just night classes. Therefore, he bought tons of Yale stuff including shirts, sweats, hats, and, of course, sweatshirts. My frustration grew seeing her stand there. Christian never used to let me wear any of his Yale stuff. Rose looked at me with a calm expression that most guardians seemed to have, but I could see the annoyance and anger in her aura along with an underlying feeling of hurt. I started to feel guilty seeing the hurt she felt until I realized that this was Rose. My ex-best friend who slept with the one guy I truly loved.

"What can I do for you, Princess Vasilisa?"

I frowned at the formal title she gave me and rolled my eyes.

"I would like to speak to Christian."

"The question is…does he wish to speak to you."

"Cut the crap, Rose, and let me talk to him!"

Before she got a chance to respond, Christian appeared behind her. He was wearing blue Yale sweats and a matching white Yale shirt that showed off his muscles. He was pretty buff for a Moroi but no comparison to a dhampir. He placed a hand on Rose's shoulder which calmed her slightly, though she was still fuming. Only until he placed his arm around her waist did she finally relax. My irritation spiked at seeing them so close. The old Rose and Christian could barely shake hands, let alone, wrapping their arms around each other. Christian turned towards me.

"Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Alone," I said, eyeing Rose.

"Whatever you want to say to me can be said in front of Rose," he said, tightening his arm around her waist, to my continual dismay.

Just then a small cry of "Mommy" sounded from the apartment. Rose sighed and shrugged out of Christian's embrace.

"Chris, go ahead and talk to Princess Bitch."

I growled at the jab to which she turned to me and feigned innocence.

"I'll go check on Katelyn."

Christian nodded and grabbed some keys off the table next to the door. He gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. We walked towards the quad both silent. I remembered when we used to do this without all the underlying tension between us.

"What did you want to talk about," he said, breaking the silence.

I sighed. I'd hoped for more silence before we started this conversation.

"Katelyn."

He stopped and turned towards me, alarm shooting in his eyes. I could sense Daniel bracing himself in case Christian attacked, though I knew Christian would never attack me. I could see in his aura that he still loved me, _whether he admitted or not._ I wasn't as good as Adrian at reading auras but I knew enough to tell some colors apart from the others.

"What about Katelyn?"

"I know."

He looked at me skeptically.

"You know what?"

"I know you are not really Katelyn's father."

Red flashed through his aura.

"I took care of her, bathed her, clothed her, been there for her. I AM her father."

I sighed again, shaking my head. We continued walking.

"Figuratively, yes. Biologically, you aren't her father."

"And what does me not being Katelyn's biological father have to do with you?"

I turned towards him.

"I forgive you."

He made a choking sound, his eyes widening.

"You what?"

"I forgive you," I repeated.

We stopped, yet again.

"Forgive me for what?"

I looked at him confused.

"Isn't it obvious? I forgive you for cheating on me with Rose," I said, not hiding the disgust noted in her name.

He laughed. I looked at him confused as he continued to laugh, clutching his stomach.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Apparently, because you just can't get it through your head. Rose and I were not sleeping together. I never cheated on you!"

I was frustrated. He was still lying to me even when I was giving him an easy way out.

"You don't need to lie anymore. I forgive you. Now, you can stop pretending."

"Pretending?"

I sighed heavily. He still wasn't getting it.

"Well, now that I forgive you, you don't have to pretend to be a family with Katelyn and Rose anymore. You can be with me now and we can have an actual family together," I said, smiling as I pictured a mini Christian running around.

He stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Christian, we can be together again."

He shook his head and started walking back towards the dorm. I started to get angry, feeling the effects of the darkness.

"You think Rose will want to play family with you forever? You and I both know that once Rose realizes that she wants to be a family with her, Katelyn, and DIMITRI, you know, Katelyn's REAL father, she'll dump you like week old garbage."

He stopped and I could see his hand clenched into a fist and smoke pouring up from them. At that moment, I wondered if I had gone too far.

RPOV:

I closed the door behind Christian as he walked out with Lissa. I didn't need to, nor did I want to find out what Lissa was going to tell Christian because, frankly, he'd tell me when he got back. Knowing Lissa, she'd probably found out about Katie about something. I considered for a moment to slip into her head, something I hadn't done since I left years before. I got ready to do just that when I heard "Mommy!" yelled from the other room.

I walked into Katie's room since I had been sleeping in Christian's room before Lissa showed up. Katelyn was sitting on the floor, next to her bed in her little yellow SpongeBob night gown. She looked up at me with wide eyes brimming with tears. Her arms stretched out towards me as I bent to pick her up and sat on the bed with her in my lap.

"What's wrong Kay?"

"I fell," she said sniffling.

Katelyn was at the point in her toddler life where if she fell, it didn't really hurt but she wanted to make sure that if it did hurt, we'd be there to make her feel better. I hugged her close and rubbed her back as she laid her head on my chest.

"Feeling better baby?"

"Yes, Mommy," she said, nodding her head.

Just as I was about to lay her back down on the bed, there was a knock on the door. I contemplated getting her ready in bed, but thought she'd just get out again if someone was here and hoisted her up to my side. I padded across the carpeted floor to the door and pulled it open.

Dimitri stood before me in all his 6'7 galore. He walked past me into the room. I raised an eyebrow (yep! I'd finally learned to do it!) but closed the door anyway. Dimitri really wasn't rude unless it was something important. I watched him as he paced the floor before he sat down on the couch only to immediately pop back up. His eyes flitted to the door as if looking for a way out which I thought made no sense seeing as he was the one who showed up to my room.

I looked at Katelyn in my arms as she looked back at me with sleepy eyes. I considered putting her in her bed since it didn't seem that Dimitri would be talking anytime soon. I started walking to Katie's room leaving Dimitri running his hands through his now unbound hair.

"Juice," Katie's small voice said to me before we got to the door.

I sighed, but resituated her on my hip and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got her Sippy cup and filled it with apple juice before handing it to her. I walked to the couch where Dimitri had taken up pacing again, while Katie sat on my lap drinking her juice and watching him. She leaned her body back into mine as I held her small frame to me.

"Is it true?" a gruff but gentle voice spoke to me.

"Oh, are you talking now?" I asked Dimitri but he wasn't looking at me.

"Is it true?" he asked again.

I looked down at Katelyn to see that she was sleep against my chest.

"Is what true?" I asked, as I moved hair from in front of her face.

It was quiet for a second and I looked up at Dimitri. His eyes bored into mine with what looked like hope and…sadness.

"Is Katelyn my daughter?"

**A/N: Well I think you all expected that ending. I wanted to leave it off at Lissa but I thought you might want to see if Dimitri confronts Rose...and he did! More confrontation soon, but I really want to get a little into Adrian/Viktoria. Probably not next chapter because you'd all probably kill me but soon! It was really hard for me to write Lissa's POV because I never liked her. So I wrote her as bitchy but she might turn a new leaf. This IS a Dimitri/Rose story so eventually they have to get together, but will our Resident Sparky find love with Lissa or someone new? REVIEW! **


End file.
